The specific aims of the Capital area of Connecticut Oncology Consortium are to involve the local primary care physicians in clinical treatment trials in the care of patients with malignant diseases and to carefully collect meaningful data from these protocol studies. In addition, it is hoped that other cancer programs such as prevention and early detection in the area will be enhanced by this clinical research program. The program will, through affiliation with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, the Gastro-Intestinal Tumor Study Group, and Yale University Oncology Division utilize selected protocols mutually agreed upon from these multidisciplinary research bases. The University of Connecticut Oncology Division will act as a subsidiary nondominant member providing consultation services. An administrative focus for data management, communication with the members and the NCI will be established. The Capital area Health Consortium, an already established entity, will act as the fiscal organization structure to manage the project and to safeguard the disposition of federal funds.